Forum:Upcoming Policy Changes
Hello, We wanted to let you know that in order to comply with federal law, Wikia is reviewing the way it handles communities that may be considered directed to people 12 years of age or younger. This wiki has been flagged as falling into that category, and I wanted to let you know about it. While I am sure this wiki has many fans of all ages, it can also be especially appealing to the younger demographic for purposes of the newly revised Children’s Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). The only change you will notice is that we will be turning anonymous editing and commenting off for wikis in this category. Your users will still be able to edit and participate. They just need to make sure that they are logged in first. We hope the impact on your community will be minimal. We realize this might be an inconvenience, but this is a step Wikia has to take in order to make sure we are in compliance with federal law. You can find out more about COPPA here: http://www.ftc.gov/opa/2012/12/coppa.shtm. The changes to the law will be going into effect July 1st, 2013 although you may see some changes before then. Be sure to keep an eye on Community Central for further updates. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks, and Happy Editing! --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 23:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I personally think this is a inefficient, malignant and disgusting law. As it seriously limits the ability of children to have freedom of speech, exploration and self expression and I am a quite appalled by the fact that wikia intends to follow it like a meek and weak little lamb. Not to mention that it will seriously hurt our wikia since most of our editors are AWC's. (OnePieceNation (talk) 00:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) :Aw, come on. COPPA has been around for ages now. Whenever you register on a website, it always asks if you are 13 or older -- that's COPPA coming into play. Kids can still make accounts, by either asking their parents or simply putting in a false birthday. If wikia is just now acting on this, they must be getting pressed by law into doing it. And I would have to say the majority of AWC edits are undone. And while I welcome AWC edits, if people seriously intend on editing the wikia, they can make accounts. :(Though I do argue this being targeted for 12 and under. The manga is rated for older teens (not even just teens), which is why it's under Viz's "Shonen Jump Advanced" line and not the normal SJ one.)XScar (talk) 04:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Surely, our wiki will be at the disadvantage because of the law, but I'm not entirely against it. I agree on what XScar said: contributors should make an account if they're willing to stay here. - Darkchylde User Talk:- Darkchylde10:14,6/21/2013 Blog Post Up For more info on this change, please see the Community Central blog post. Feel free to comment on the general policy there, and keep the wiki specific discussion here. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 19:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC)